


When an Iris Falls

by radishrain



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 19:46:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19302577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radishrain/pseuds/radishrain
Summary: This takes place a year after Finn's death, and it's a small peek into the cast's grieving process. TV!show au, all of the New Directions work on a show called Iris.





	When an Iris Falls

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first one-shot/fic in YEARS, and I don't write as much as I used to, so please bare through mistakes haha. As you read, this takes place a year after Finn's death, so there is a minor TW for minor character death. It is just mentioned, and it doesn't go into detail.  
> For reference, Rachel's characters name is Sasha, and Finn's was Ryder. Please enjoy, and as I stated, I am sorry in advance for mistakes haha! (Also, it gets happier in the end, I promise.)

Kurt woke up, dreading today already. Today marks a year of Finns death, and he doesn't know how he is going to get through it. He is tempted to call in, but if Rachel can go to set, Kurt could as well. At least, for her. She needs the most comforting. So, Kurt begrudgingly got ready- his 'outfit' was just grey sweats and one of Blaine's shirts he stole- and walked out of his hotel he was staying at for shooting. He got into his car and drove to the filming area, waiting for a moment when he got there. He took in a deep breath to collect himself, before he got out. Right as he did so, he could just feel the dread and grief lingering in the air.

He huffed, walking to the core area for the actors needed and wasn't shocked when there were small 'therapy' groups full of people. The first, and largest one, was of Rachel, Puck, Santana, Quinn, and Brittany. From what he heard, they were discussing moments of when Finn either helped them, or put a fork in the road with their problems. They all laughed at each story, and Kurt just smiled. He then turned, seeing Mercedes, Mike, Artie, and Sam all talking quietly, but as he got closer he heard it was just them discussing Finn quotes and his personality quips that everyone didn't expect from him. 

The last group he saw was just of two people, Blaine and Tina. Kurt walked over, as they were the people he was looking for, and Tina looked up from the conversation as Kurt joined them. She stood up, frowning and hugging him tightly. "I hate to leave right as you arrive, Kurt, but I think I'm going to go around to the other groups before we start filming and join their stories. You got this, buddy." she said gently in his ear, and Kurt just mustered out a "Thank you, Tina," before she walked off. He turned to Blaine, his posture instantly sinking. 

Blaine stood up immediately, grabbing Kurt into a tight hug as the taller male sobbed into his shoulder. Blaine rubbed comforting circles onto the other males back, his nose buried in his hair. He hummed gently, his eyes tearing up just at the sound of Kurt's pained sobs. They stayed in a tight position until all that was heard from them was the sound of Kurt's unlabored breathing and his soft hiccups. Blaine pulled them down to the bench, still keeping them in the position. 

Blaine was the one to pull away, his eyebrows furrowed as he looked around at everyone staring at Kurt, obvious pain in their gazes. He just shook his head, and everyone looked away. "It still hurts.." Kurt squeaked out, still laying his head on Blaine's shoulder. He couldn't bare to look at the other male in his eyes. "I know, Kurt. I know." Blaine responded in a whisper, still rubbing circles on the males back. 

They stayed like this for another 10 minutes, just Blaine whispering stuff to Kurt and Kurt just mumbling in response. They had to pull away, though, due to the director getting everyone's attention. Even he had a look of pain twisting his features, he spoke this announcement confidently and loud enough for everyone to hear. "Okay, everybody. Today is a tough day, but we can get through it. Not everyone is needed here, but we would still like you guys to remain on set in the small chance we would need you. To start, we will need Rachel's best friends for this scene." With that, Rachel, Quinn, Mercedes, Tina, and Kurt, stood up. The director just shook his head at Kurt, looking at the male with a soft grin. "Kurt, we just need Quinn, Tina, Rachel, and Mercedes. You have already filmed your scenes yesterday, but we may need you later today. You too, Blaine. You two may retire to your trailers." 

Kurt just nodded, weakly grabbing Blaine's hand and pulling him up. Blaine intertwined their arms and held Kurt's hand, and both of them ignored the flush and thrill that ran up their tired bodies. They walked, in a much needed silence, to their trailers. "Which one should we go to?" Kurt said softly, before blinking. "I mean, that is if you want to go into our trailers together. You can always go to yours. We are next door, anyways.." he rambled, causing Blaine to laugh. "Like you said, Kurt, we are next door. If I need to grab something from mine, I easily can. Let's go to yours, okay?" He said gently, and Kurt just nodded. He was glad he convinced the directors to move their trailers next to each other - claiming it was so they could easily practice their lines - when in reality it was just Kurt wanting to be near Blaine. Blaine, thankfully, didn't argue. 

Kurt unlocked his trailer door, and lead them inside. He instantly flopped onto his side on the couch he had in his trailer, staring at the wall across from him. Blaine walked over and sat beside him, pulling his legs onto his lap. He massaged them, humming a random tune as he did so. Kurt turned onto his back, looking at Blaines profile. "I thought we would be filming the last season of Iris with Finn, and Finn and Rachel would get married and just, live happily ever after in both universes." He said softly, startling Blaine with his voice. "It's just- Finn, along with his character Ryder- they made the show. Ryder and Sasha were the main couple, and in the cast it was the same but with Finn and Rachel. It doesn't feel right. It just doesn't." He continued, his eyes tearing up but he quickly wiped them away. Blaine continued to message Kurt's legs, and he then responded softly. "I know what you mean, Kurt. Even though I was on this show for less time than you, he felt like he would stick around till the very end. He was- he was like a brother to me. He took me under his wing, and it just-god Kurt. Today fucking sucks." Blaine said with a pained laugh, his eyes glossy and tears starting to fall freely. 

Kurt instantly sat up and pulled Blaine into a hug, before leaning back, Blaine still in his arms. They were in a position where Blaine was on top of Kurt, and Kurt was thankful for his wide couch. He rubbed circles mindlessly on Blaine's back, mimicking the motions the male did to him earlier. Blaine just cried silently, his body shaking as the tears erupted from him. They laid there for a while, the only movement being Kurt shuffling from time to time and Blaine's shaking form. When he heard Blaine calm down, Kurt moved until he was pressed against the back of the couch, and he turned on his side with Blaine still in his arms. He looked at the male, smiling gently. "Feel better?" he asked in a whisper, and Blaine just nodded, his gaze glossy as he looked at the male in the eyes. The shorter male wrapped his arms around the other, pulling himself closer and burying his head in Kurt's chest. He inhaled slightly, savoring this pained moment. 

A moment of silence passed, before Blaine spoke. "You know, I wondered where this shirt went." he laughed, causing Kurt to giggle. Blaine's heart swelled at the noise, smiling softly as he heard it. "I believe you gave it to me one day because I spilled coffee on mine, so after you gave me it I never gave it back. You can have it if you want." Kurt explained, smiling gently and pulling back to look at the small man in his arms. "No-no. Keep it. It looks good on you." Blaine said, before he turned a deep shade of pink. Kurt smiled a bit wider, his cheeks a rosy pink at the compliment. 

They just looked at each other for a moment, their eyes searching the others, and their breathing labored. Kurt, in a gentle voice, spoke. "I never noticed how gorgeous your eyes are, Blaine. They are- wow." Blaine blushed at the comment, burying his head in the males shoulder as he chuckled. "Stop it, Kurt, you're embarrassing me!" he squeaked, causing Kurt to laugh. "I am just stating the truth, Blainey." The pale man said, squeezing the guy in his arms, causing him to squeal in shock. In a way to lighten the mood, Kurt smirked. He then moved his hands to the males side, causing Blaine to gasp and look up at Kurt with pure panic in his eyes. "Don't you even THINK abo-" Blaine started, cutting off as Kurt started to tickle the man. 

Blaine let out a loud laugh, withering around as he tried to break free from the males grasp. Kurt just kept tickling him, laughing along with Blaine. Blaine laughed louder, before he shrieked as he feel off the couch, grabbing onto Kurt and pulling him down with him.

Kurt just let out a breathy laugh, staring at the flushed man beneath him. Blaine gave him a goofy smile, his hands resting on Kurts waist. Blaine was the first to speak, his eyes staring at Kurt's lips. "I could just.. kiss you right now.." he whispered, earning a smirk from Kurt. Kurt then leaned down, capturing Blaine's lips in a gentle kiss. Blaine smiled wider against the males lips, deepening the kiss ever-so-slightly. 

Kurt pulled back, gaining a soft whine from Blaine. Kurt chuckled. "You have no idea how badly I've been wanting to do that, Blainey." Blaine sighed, smiling again. "Me too, Kurt. Me too."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I would enjoy some constructive criticisms/or just comments on the fic. I mean all respect to Finn/Cory, and I hope I didn't offend anybody with this fic. Thank you again!


End file.
